Window treatments typically include a flexible fabric or other means for covering a window in order to block or limit the daylight entering a space and to provide privacy. However, the privacy may be affected by the amount of light within the space or the amount of daylight on the outside. As such, the covering may allow for a level of transparency in certain situations, which may be beneficial or detrimental. For example, if the amount of light within the space is less than the amount of daylight on the outside, then an individual on the inside may be able to see through the covering and visually detect objects on the outside, which may be beneficial. However, if the amount of light within the space is greater than the amount of daylight on the outside, then an individual on the outside may be able to see through the covering and visually detect objects within the space, which may be undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to decrease the level of transparency for the person on the outside, so that the person on the outside may have more difficulty seeing through the covering to visually detect objects within the space.